1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy entertainment devices, in particular, mobile toy devices that mount to a swing or other oscillating children's product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children are interested in products that include movable mechanisms, such as rotatable mobile entertainment devices. In particular, rotatable mobiles are useful to keep a child occupied when the child is situated in a crib, bouncer, swing, or other similar child receiving device.
Many devices exist that may be mounted to an infant or child's swing, bouncer or other device to entertain the child. Such devices may further include rotatable elements to enhance the child's enjoyment when using the device. The rotatable elements typically require direct interaction by the child or an adult, such as rotation of the elements by hand or utilizing a wind-up mechanism. Alternatively, activation of the rotatable elements can be controlled electronically (e.g., via batteries) and a motor.
It would be desirable to provide a mobile or other rotatable entertainment device for a children's product that could rotate without the requirement of direct user or electronic interaction. In particular, it would be desirable to control rotary motion of the entertainment device in response to an oscillating motion of a children's product, such as a swing or a bouncer. Such indirect rotary motion would further enhance the entertainment value of the entertainment device for the child, as the rotation would appear to be magical and independent of any action performed by the child or parent.
Thus, there exists a need for providing a rotatable entertainment device that is mountable to a swing or other oscillating children's product, where the entertainment device is capable of rotating in response to oscillating movements of the children's product rather than by direct interaction by the user or other conventional electrical or mechanical drive mechanisms.